Russia Is Fond Of His Plates
by DenmotherfuckingNor
Summary: Latvia breaks one of Russia's plates while doing dishes and such things. I fail so hard at summaries. SO. HARD. It's better than the summary. Trust me. RussiaXLatvia Rape stuffs


**Just. Uhm. Yeah. .-.**

Latvia stood in the kitchen, absently scrubbing a plate and day dreaming about getting out of Russia's stupid house and being free. The heavy thud of boots snapped him back into reality. When he heard a door swing open and smash against a wall in the other room, he flinched and dropped the plate to the floor. Hoping Russia hadn't heard, he crouched down to pick up the jagged peices. A pair of calloused hands came into view, picking up one of the biggest shards of heavy glass. Looking up, Latvia saw that childish, sweet smile on Ivan's face. Trembling, he squeaked out an apology.

"We all make mistakes, da?" The Russian man smelled of Vodka and cigars. Latvia grimaced at the smell and ran from the room to grab a broom. He sweeped up the smaller shards and threw them away.

Latvia tried to push the broken plate from his mind, He trembled and hid underneath the blankets, curling up on his tiny old mattress.

He heard a whisper from across the room, " Hey, Ravis?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Did something happen today? Russia was being even creepier than usual.."

"I dropped a plate and he helped me pick up the broken peices..."

"Not good."

"Wait, what?" Toris never responded. Ravis began to feel even more uncomfortable, shifting under the covers and curling into a ball. He couldn't sleep. He felt like him would never sleep again. He was much too worried for that.

Ravis felt himself being shaken by a large hand on his shoulder. Turns out he had fallen asleep, if only for a few hours. He popped his head up out of the blanket, expecting Lithuania to shout at him to wake up. Coming face to face with Ivan instead, Ravis squeaked, suddenly nervous about what the larger man wanted.

"Shh, Lithuania and Estonia are still sleeping, da?" Ivan put a finger to his lips and grabbed Ravis' wrist, pulling him from under the thin cloth of him blanket. The Russia practically carried the small man through the house, before laying Ravis on the carpeted floor of his living room. Latvia looked up at Ivan, shaking so hard it was as if there was an Earthquake trembling the entire house.

Ravis stood up, only to have his hair gripped tightly.

"On your knees." Ravis quickly dropped to his knees, yelping slighty when his knees hit the carpet harder than expected. Ivan towered over him, hands reaching down to unbutton his beige pants. Sliding his zipper down he released his half-hard member. Ravis trembled even more, knowing what Ivan inteded for him to do.

"Go on, da?" Ravis tentatively stuck his touge out, quickly licking the tip. Ivan grabbed his hair, pushing his face towards it. Ravis felt his own tears sliding down his face as he opened his mouth, taking Russia's length into his mouth. Russia reached into his pocket, grabbing the large jagged peice of glass in his hand, holding onto it. The larger man's cock hit the back of Ravis' throat, causing his to gag and pull back. Ivan grabbed Ravis' chin, lifting his face so he could see his eyes. The large Russian took the glass from his pocket, slicing Ravis' face just above his eyebrow. Blood dripped into Latvia's eye as he winced from the sting of the sharp glass.

"Try again," Russia commanded, the room seemingly getting darker as he put his childish smile back onto his face. Ravis took him into his mouth again, tears and blood mixing and sliding down his face as he bobbed his head, relaxing his gag reflex. Russia groaned, pushing Ravis' head more. Ravis' tounge rubbed against the underside of his erection, Russia groaned again. With a slight shudder, Ivan came into Ravis' mouth, coating his throat with his sticky, salty seed. Ravis almost spit it onto the carpet his was kneeling on.

"Swallow it" Ravis hesitantly swallowed, some of the white fluid running down his chin. Ivan tucked his member back into his pants before walking out of the room, leaving Ravis there to wipe his chin on the back of his hand and the blood out of his eyes. Ivan quickly walking back, sticking his head through the living room door.

"Don't break my things, da?" He smiled sweetly before walking of into another room.

**Well, first smutishthingy I've ever written. If I did anything wierd tell me so I can fix it :p. Reviews are beautiful little things that I love more than anything ever.**


End file.
